The Duty Of The Sky
by XX-Stella-Chii-XX
Summary: "My duty... will it be selfish not to do it...?" "Can't I have my own freedom...? "Can't I be with the person I treasure the most...?"


**Ciaossu~ Minna~ This is my first fanfic so, sorry about the grammar and OOCness~  
**

**I'll try my best to improve as the chapters go by~ :D****  
**

**I put some emoticons for the reader to get a better view of the characters emotions ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR~  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Mysterious Shoujo**

PANT. PANT.

BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP.

"I… don't want to go back…."

HUFF.

HUFF.

"I… want to be free..!"

* * *

"Ah, what a great day for the beach, isnt't it G?" Giotto smiled foolishly. "Huh?" The storm guardian whacked his boss with his hand. "You have so much paperwork to do, Gio."

Giotto looked at G with teary eyes."B-But…"

'Ah…' He sensed something moving from the bush. G sensed it too and took out his bow and went in front of his boss. "Gio, stand back."

"Nyaa…"

"Hm? Was that Luca?" Giotto & G ran towards the bush. "Nyaa~" Luca, Giotto's pet cat was licking the face of an unconscious woman, whose body was covered in ragged clothes and her skin was filled with bruises and injuries.n"Who is this person?" G asked no one in particular as Giotto went near to the unconscious female. G grabbed Giotto's shoulder. "Gio, wait, she might be an assassin from another family that is trying to kill you." Giotto looked at G with a blank face. "G, why is it that when someone enters our mansion you assume they are trying to assassinate me?"

The girl moaned. "No… I… want to be free… no more pain… s-suffering…" Giotto & G's eyes widened. Giotto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "G, we should take her inside."

"Wha… But Gio-"

"She is extremely injured, moreover she is-" G grunted & sighed "Fine, fine, I don't wanna hear that lousy speech of yours that has plenty of grammar mistakes…"

A crossed vein popped out of Giotto's head. "I worked hard on that speech..!" Giotto cried. G deadpanned.

Lampo sighed. "Yare, yare, where's the boss and his Tako-man? (Tako-man, Combination of Tako-head & Right-hand man)

Knuckles' face was filled with worry. "He is extremely late…" Asari frowned.

"Nufufufu, what a non-punctual boss." Daemon exclaimed. Alaude glared at him and threw him one of his handcuffs. "That idiot of a boss has already annoyed me because he is late, are you trying to aggravate me even more with you laugh, watermelon?"

Daemon flinched. "O-Oya, it seems that you are also trying to aggravate me, Skylark."

"Hn."

(20 Minutes later…)

"He is so dead…" Alaude stood up & readied his handcuffs. "Geh..!" Lampo shivered at the dark aura the skylark was emitting from his body. "M-Maa, Maa, calm down, Alaude." Asari exclaimed. Alaude sighed & went back to his chair.

"Hm, it's extremely rare for Giotto to be this late, I mean, I know he is not very punctual but he arrives 10 minutes late when have meetings like these, yet is has almost been an hour." Knuckles explained.

"Nufufufu~" A vein popped out of Daemon's head. "That's it." He stood up & dashed towards the exit.

"Ara? Daemon? I thought you were having a meeting with the others?" Daemon flinched. He looked back and saw Elena. Daemon blushed. "E-Elena… W-hat brings you here..?"

"Why are you stuttering..?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "A-Ah, It's just that you look extravagant today, my dear, Nufufufu~ " Elena sweatdropped. She blushed and punched Daemon in the face.

Daemon fell to the ground, teary-eyed, as he looked at Elena with his left hand on his cheeks. "E-Elena…" ( Q . Q )

"A-Anyway, is Knuckles inside?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I'll explain later, it's urgent."

Daemon hugged Elena and said, "Elena, my love, you need not that sun guardian to heal you, he may be able to heal your injuries , (If you have any) but I'm the only one who can fill up your heart-" Daemon fell to the ground as Elena (With an embarrassed face) punched him in the stomach.

Knuckles and the other guardians heard the commotion outside and decided to check it out. All of them went outside except for Alaude who was sleeping on the desk. (He's probably saving up all his energy, ready to murder Giotto later… )

"Huh, what is going on to the extreme?" Knuckles exclaimed. "Ah, Knuckles, I have been looking for you."

Daemon glared at Knuckles with a jealous face. "Huh? Why were you looking for me, Miss Elena?" He turned to Daemon. "Oh and Daemon, I'm a priest, you have nothing to be jealous about." He explained.

Elena sweatdropped. ( = _ = )

"Anyway, Knuckles, come to my room."

"W-WHAT!" Daemon flinched. He glared at Knuckles & hugged Elena "I will not let you have *** with my Elena…! She's mine..! I will tell God about this..! How could you Knuckles, you're a priest..!"

Elena whacked Daemon with her hand, knocking him unconscious. "Idiotic watermelon…"

"Miss Elena, why do you want me to come into your room? Is something the matter?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, it is also one of the reasons why Gio & G weren't able to come to the meeting."

"Did something bad happen to them?" Asari frowned. Elena deadpanned. "W-Well… Only to Gio at least…"

"G..." Giotto stared at the unconscious female while speaking to his right-hand man. "She looks… sooo cute..!" Giotto shouted proudly. G smacked his Boss' head. "Are you out of your mind? That girl is too young, Gio! If Alaude finds out about this he's gonna arrest yet and accuse you of being a pedophile."

"Ngh…" The girl moaned. Giotto and G turned their heads to her. "A-Ano… w-where am I?" Giotto blushed. He smiled and went near to her and patted her head. "You're in my mansion little girl," He pointed at G. "That person there is G, My right-hand man, My name is Giotto, but you can call me Gio-Nii-Chan if you want." ( ^ _ ^ ) G pointed his gun at his Boss. "Gio, anymore acts of being a pedophile and I swear I'll send you to jail myself."

Giotto ignored his right-hand man and continued to pat the girl's head. "But, But G, She's so cute, she looks like a little doll" ( = / u / = )

"Etto… G-Giotto-sama… I'm… 24…"

"…" Giotto & G were speechless. ( O – O )

"WHAAAAAAT….!" Both of them shouted in unison.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the OOCness TT ^ TT  
**

**I shall be drawing my OC soon~ u  
**


End file.
